To Wish For Something Unattainable
by enervate
Summary: [HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANZO!] Goku asks Sanzo for a birthday present, but the monk sets much rules. So, Goku [with the aid of Gojyo and Hakkai], figured out something nasty. How will Sanzo react, and will Goku get his gift? -FINISHED!- R&R, please!
1. Birthday Reminders

**To Wish For Something Unattainable  
**_Another Gensomaden Saiyuki fanfiction by _enervate

**Author's Note :: **Heya everyone! Firstly, I would like to wish Genjo Sanzo a Happy Birthday [his b-day is on the 29th of November]. This fanfiction is a little gift from me [as his fanatic fan] to him! =P To everyone else, read and review! This fanfic is divided into three parts. The last part will be posted exactly on Sanzo's birthday [29th November] so keep on checking for updates! =P

Oh yeah, this fanfic is NOT about Sanzo's birthday. Instead, it is about Goku's birthday [6th April]. 

[If Sanzo actually read this, I bet he would have dismissed it with a 'tsk' or maybe he would have held his spirit-ascending gun directly at my head.]

And oh yeah, if you are rich enough, buy a birthday cake for Sanzo. =P

**Genre :: **G, humor, romance

**Disclaimer :: **Minekura Kazuya owns G.Saiyuki. Me? I own nothing!

**To Wish For Something Unattainable**

**Part One :: Birthday Reminders**

Goku was nibbling happily away on his pork bun before a little prod from his elder friend, Gojyo, provoked him much enough to make him forget about his bun and started fighting away.

"_Kono ero-kappa! _[You, pervert water monster!] What the hell do you want now? Can't you leave me in peace to enjoy my food?" Goku yelled, glaring daggers at Gojyo. Gojyo smiled a smug grin, and pointed at his own empty plate. "Ooi, _saru_ [monkey], before you go around continuing this little petty fight, look here." Gokyo picked up his plate and waved it in front of Goku. "That pork bun in your mouth belongs to me. If you actually forgot, you have finished yours."

"Really?" Goku peeked around. Sure enough, there was no more pork buns. Gojyo smothered a grin. "So??"

"Well,..." Goku gritted his teeth. As much as he hated losing out to Gojyo in a verbal fight, but he knew it was wrong to take someone's lunch away. Goku was about to apologize, but at the sight of a pork bun sticking out from Gojyo's pocket,...

"_Ano baka! _[You idiot!] You big liar!" Goku barked, and snatched the pork bun out of Gojyo's pocket. "What the hell do you call this if it is not YOUR own pork bun???" Goku gave a bite into the newfound bun, grinning triumphantly at Gojyo.

Gojyo's eyes widened, and he snapped back furiously. "Well, you greedy monkey! You had yours, and now you've eaten mine?? Return it!" Gojyo wrestled Goku onto the ground. Both of them were struggling to land a punch on the other's face.

"You stomach-brained monkey!"

"You horny water monster!"

"Stop calling me that, idiot!"

"You stop it first!"

"Who are you calling me to stop, you monkey???"

"I'm not a monkey! You stop it, water monster!"

"SHUT UP!" At the signal of their 'unofficial' referee, the reverend monk Genjo Sanzo firing his spirit-ascending gun, Gojyo and Goku stopped, but their hands were much tangled among one another, still struggling to land an unconscious attack on the latter. Sanzo, who noticed their still-on feud, fired several times into the air. "Do you all wish to die earlier??"

"Urm,... no." Goku answered, smiling weakly at Sanzo as he obediently got his hands off Gojyo. Gojyo grinned as he settled with a steamed dumpling. 

"Kids..." muttered Sanzo as he slipped back his gun into its place. Goku pouted at Sanzo's statement. "I'm not a kid!"

"Oh yeah? You are one, aren't you?" Gojyo asked snidely.

"I'm not! I'm already 18, if you could actually remember with that pervert brain of yours!" retorted Goku, annoyed. "Oh, I could, you idiot monkey!" Gojyo replied, equally sarcastic. Gojyo turned around, quite expecting Sanzo to waste more bullets to stop the chaotic situation there. But Sanzo seems to be in deep thought...

Noticing the absurd silence, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai stared at Sanzo. Sanzo seems to be frowning and staring into a distance, drifting away to outer space.

"Hello? Sanzo? Ooi, Sanzo..." Goku waved his hands in front of Sanzo. No response. Beads of perspiration adorned Hakkai's face. "Ah, this is unusual..." he stated, smiling. 

"Sanzo?" Goku called again, waving his hands more wildly. Suddenly Sanzo swatted his hands away, frowning deeply. "What the hell, idiot. I am here, all right."

"Oh,... okay." Goku answered, his expression blank and confused. Suddenly Sanzo asked.

"Are you sure that you are 18, Goku?" Sanzo asked, quite sceptically.

"Yeah,... why?" Goku asked in return, quite surprised to hear such a question from his master.

"Well, you might have been 18, but you acted like an 8-year-old." Sanzo bluntly stated, folding his arms. As if on cue, Gojyo and Hakkai burst out laughing.

"...." Goku bit his lip, quite annoyed to hear that statement. _8-year-old? I'm much more than a mere kid!!!_

Goku pouted for quite a moment, but as another thought crossed that brain of his, he brightened up. "_Ne, _Sanzo... you know what?"

"What is it?" Sanzo asked, lighting a cigarette as he speak. 

"I'll be acting like a 9-year-old soon in a few more days!" Goku chirped. Gojyo and Hakkai stopped laughing, and stared at Goku, curious. "Why is it, Goku?" Hakkai asked good-naturedly.

"Well, Sanzo said that for an 18-year-old person I'm acting like an 8-year-old kid. So, in a few more days, it will be April the 6th, my birthday. Hmm, then I will be 19. So, I'll be much like a 9-year-old, right?"

Gojyo and Hakkai could not bear it any longer. Both of them laughed out loud. Goku stared at them, quite confused. Even Sanzo was smiling, trying to contain his own laughter inside. "_Ne, _Sanzo, what did I say? What is it so funny?" Goku asked, couldn't quite get the joke. Sanzo shook his head, took out his paper fan,... and...

WHACK!

"Ouch! Sanzo! _Nani sun dai yo _[What was that for?]" Goku complained as he rubbed his head. Sanzo stared down at Goku, kept his paper fan and remarked. "Well, that was for your stupidity."

"I am not stupid,... I'm already grown up!" Goku muttered, and pouted. Seconds later, he smiled, turned towards Sanzo, and asked. "_Ne, _Sanzo, can you get me a present for my birthday? Please????"

"..." Sanzo said nothing. Goku stared at him, eyes wide opened like a puppy's, and in his whiny voice he pleaded. "Please? Please? Please?"

"... fine." Sanzo agreed at last. "... but..."

"But?" Goku asked, staring curiously at Sanzo. Even Hakkai and Gojyo leaned closer, trying to know what this usually miserly monk would say about getting his apprentice a birthday gift.

"Your gift would have to be restricted to some rules and regulations." Sanzo said, looking pointedly at Goku. Goku did not like what he was hearing, but nodded in agreement.

"Your gift must not be anything related to food, must be inedible, and you must make up your mind before your birthday, or you will never get it." Sanzo stated clearly, a smug expression on his face. 

"What about the price, oh 'generous' Sanzo-_sama_?" Gojyo mocked as he grinned. He could not simply imagine what Goku could have requested as his birthday gift, considering the strict 'conditions' applied by Sanzo. Even Hakkai smiled sympathetically at Goku. He could not help feeling sorry for Goku, who was clearly being 'played' of his own request.

"Money is no object. I'll just cash whatever the price is to the Sanbutushin [the Three Buddhas]'s account." Sanzo waved his gold and gleaming credit card. Everyone smothered a smirk. Sanzo always reminded them of how 'rich' he is by waving that 'miracle card' in front of them. 

"... well, that is pretty unfair." Goku said, pouting and sinking into his chair. Sanzo cleared his throat. "Well, the rules are set. Think slowly. You have quite an amount of time to figure out what you want." With those words, he left the table and retreated into his own room.

The inn where they was staying for the day was packed and bustling with activity during the midday break. Many customers could be seen hurrying in and out of the restaurant in the inn. In one corner, contrasting to the hectic scene of the restaurant, sat Goku, solemn as he seldom was, deep in thought of what he wanted from Sanzo as his 19th birthday's gift.

"Hey, Goku, we'll help you figure something too, okay?" Hakkai said, smiling. 

"Yeah, I want to see that corrupt monk eat up his own words." Gojyo said, smirking. He lit a cigarette, gave it a few puffs, and relaxed. Goku nodded, and uttered a weak thanks for their help.

"Goku, can I ask you something?" Hakkai inquired. Goku looked up. "Yeah. What is it, Hakkai?"

"Urm, what gift do you have in mind when you firstly requested a gift from Sanzo?"

"... well,..." Goku paused. Gojyo nudged him. "Go on, Goku. Just say it out."

"... I wanted a hundred pork buns." Goku admitted, grinning. Gojyo and Hakkai slapped their foreheads with their hand.

"Figures..." Gojyo muttered, shaking his head.

**End Of Part One :: Birthday Reminders**

**Author's Notes :: **Well, what do you think? =) A hundred pork buns,... hmm,... I couldn't swallow more than two! =P

'**Part Two :: More Ideas On The Gift**' will be uploaded in three days, circa 24th November,... so keep logging in!

Read and Review, _onegai_! I'd love to hear what do you think about this!

**Huggzz and Kizzess and Birthday Cakes,**  
- e n e r v a t e -  
21st November 2002  
enervate6@yahoo.com


	2. More Ideas On The Gift

**To Wish For Something Unattainable  
**Another Gensomaden Saiyuki fanfiction by enervate

**Author's Note **Hey _minnasan! _Well, thnx for the reviews,... I've received many which made me laugh, seriously,... Well, for those who guessed that the 'gift' is going to be a kiss or even more deadly actions from out beloved blond priest, =) you never knew if you're right, _ne? _After all, this story is categorized under 'Romance/Humor'... but I'm not giving spoilers here... either way, Goku would have been REALLY brave if he is so daring enough to request a kiss from the priest himself... =) Imagine this, "Sanzo, can you give me a kiss?" =P 

But still, I guess Sanzo should be appreciating all our opinions here,... hehehe!

Sanzo: What did you say?

enervate: Oh well, urm,... hehehe! I guess that you should appreciate the fact that all of your fans wants you to lock lips with your monkey, Sanzo-sama.

Sanzo: fires several times into the air with his gun Do you ALL want to die earlier??

enervate: nervously Urm, hey, it's going to be your birthday,... it is not good to kill so many people before such an important date... it will add to the number of sins you're doing... 

Sanzo: glared daggers at enervate Who the hell are you, anyway? And what does killing have to do with my birthday or sins or whatever??? 

enervate: gulped I'm outta here! grabs her computer, modem, whatever related, and ran

I guess I'll do better without hearing more gunshots for the day,... or I'll die of heart attack...

Review after reading this, _ne? _I really enjoy reading all the feedbacks. You people make the sun shine ten degrees hotter! 

As a reply to **Missing Link**'s review, it has been a habit of mine to put translations beside those Japanese words I use in my fanfics. A little habit of mine, _ne?_

**Disclaimers, Genre **Refer to the first document.

**To Wish For Something Unattainable**

**Part Two ::: More Ideas On The Gift**

Goku groaned as he turned over in his bed, clutching the coverlet tightly. "... I guess I shouldn't have ask Sanzo for a birthday present. My head hurts after a whole day of thinking." Goku pressed his throbbing temples lightly, grimacing as he did so. A mild headache has developed within the corridors of his head since yesterday. It has been already two days since he asked Sanzo for a gift in conjunction of his birthday. 

Two days, futile efforts of thinking. Goku groaned again. He realized that now, with only two days remaining to April 6th, he would as well as admit his defeat in this little game. As today was April 4th,... tomorrow will be game over if he fails to answer.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. "Goku? Are you still awake?" Came Hakkai's soft voice questioning from behind the wooden door. Goku got up from his bed, and opened the door. "Oh, Hakkai, what brings you here?" Goku asked, sounding weary but yet cheerful at the same time. Hakkai smiled. "I heard you tossing and turning in your room, Goku. I wondered what was bothering you. It is already past twelve midnight, you know?" 

"Hmm, really? Oh, I guess I was much carried away by thinking, Hakkai. Nothing much. Sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Goku said, and stifled a yawn. Hakkai shook his head. "Its all right, Goku. _Oyasumi nasai _[Good night]_._ Don't spend too much time thinking, all right?" 

"Sure." Goku bade Hakkai good night, and shut the door. "... I guess I need sleep now..." Goku went back to his bed, and slept quite uncomfortably with those three 'rules and regulations' haunting his dreams.

* * *

Sanzo was not asleep either. He was more likely to staring out at the moonlit skies, smoking his time away slowly. 

"I wonder what will that _baka saru _[stupid monkey] ask from me... or more likely, will he be able to think of a gift?" 

"Probably not." Sanzo's lips curled into a smug smile.

* * *

Another morning. As the sun shone through the blinds that covered the window, Goku could only heave a huge sigh as he turned over, pulling his coverlets over him to hide himself from the sun. "I need more sleep,..." moaned Goku. But the sun seems to mock his request, for it shone much brighter then. Annoyed, Goku threw aside his blanket, and glared at the sun. "It is all your fault! If you did not give such stupid rules for the present..." 

Goku pouted, and watched the sun for a moment. "No, I'll prove it to you that I can think of a gift! Wait and see, Sanzo..." Goku jumped out from his bed and got himself properly dressed. With renewed determination he rushed downstairs for breakfast, a much more enthusiastic smile adorned his face after two days of continuous sulking and deep frowning.

He swore that he will prove it to his _taiyou _[sun], Genjo Sanzo, that he is not always the _baka saru _[stupid monkey] that he knew...

But will he be able to? For today is the 5th of April... and his answer will be due before midnight...

* * *

"????" Goku was puzzled as he joined his usual companions for breakfast. Sanzo was not present.

"_Ne,_ Hakkai, Gojyo, where is Sanzo?" Goku asked as he reached out for a pork bun. Gojyo shrugged. "It seems like the corrupt monk decided to skip breakfast." 

"Hmm, which gives us much privacy for our strategy meeting here today." Hakkai quipped, winking at Gojyo. Gojyo replied with a hearty grin. Goku looked up from his plate [which was apparently mountain-high stacked with buns and dumplings] and looked at them curiously. "Strategy meeting? Why? Another _youkai _[demon] attack? Or something to do with Sanzo that you guys did not want him to know?"

"Goku, Goku,..." Hakkai shook his head, and smiled. "We're helping you with your thinking of the gift, _baka _[idiot]." Gojyo replied as he helped himself to another steamed dumpling. 

"Who are you calling stupid, you pervert water monster!?" Goku snapped back, glaring daggers at Gojyo.

"_Baka ni tsukeru kusuri wa nai _[There's no cure for stupidity], idiot. Just admit it. You're one stupid person." Gojyo said, smiling smugly.

"_Dame! _[Stop it!] I'm not stupid!" Goku said indignantly. 

"If you are not stupid, then why can't you think of even one single present to ask from that corrupt monk???" Gojyo asked, his face flushed with triumph. There. Goku could not answer that one. 

"Ah, Gojyo, isn't that why are are helping Goku now?" Hakkai questioned, still smiling out of amusement. Gojyo smiled smugly. "I'm not trying to help this _baka saru_ [stupid monkey], Hakkai. I told you, I just want to see that corrupt monk eat up his words. Speaking about it," Gojyo slumped back comfortably into his seat. "... shall we start our meeting now?"

"Definitely." Hakkai nodded, and seated himself nicely on his chair. 

"So, Goku, can we know what you've considered as your gift, so far, that is?" Hakkai inquired politely. Goku pouted. "Well, I can only think of roasted chicken, pork buns, steamed dumplings, urm,... _dim sum_, noodles, urm,... I think that is, so far..."

"But those are all food!" exclaimed Gojyo. "I know! Thinking too much makes my metabolism rate goes higher, so I will have to eat more to generate my brain,... so I can't help thinking of food." Goku explained. Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged looks with one another. "Now I think we will have to help him, or else he won't be able to think of anything." Hakkai said, smiling nervously. Gojyo nodded.

"Hmm, have you consider asking for something you need, Goku? Something out of the context of food or edible products, that is..." asked Hakkai. Goku stared off at a distance, thinking. "Now that you've mentioned,..."

"There is something? What is it, Goku?" Hakkai leaned forward, curious to know about it. Gojyo got closer too, equally curious. 

"... Well, nothing. I need nothing so far..." Goku answered. Gojyo looked like as though as he planned to strangle Goku any moment. Hakka sighed. "It's all right. We'll help you think of something."

"Hmm, do you need new clothes?" asked Gojyo.

"No." Goku answered. 

"New Nyoi staff?" inquired Hakkai. Gojyo frowned. "Hey, Hakkai, that thing is gifted to Goku since birth. How are you supposed that the corrupt monk could get him a new one? Even with all the money in the world, where could he find someone to make that thing?"

"Urm, he's a monk,... maybe he could ask the gods or something." Hakkai suggested weakly. Gojyo grimaced at the thought of Sanzo asking Kanzeon Bosatsu to help them. 

"_MASAKA _[No way!]! I will never want to meet that woman again!" Gojyo protested, waving his hands wildly in a sign of 'no'. Hakkai smiled grimly. He was not much fond of the idea either. He did not like it very much when he witnessed Kanzeon Bosatsu locking lips with Gojyo once during their journey.

"Well, either way, I'm quite fond of my own Nyoi staff, thank you." Goku said, smiling. "Any other suggestions?"

"Urm, how about asking him for a handphone? Those things are quite in-trend now." Gojyo suggested. Goku stared at him blankly. 

"What is a handphone? Are they edible?"

"You idiot! If it is edible, why would I suggest it? Hakkai, you explain to him what it is. I am getting a headache here... I'll be off to get some aspirin." Gojyo got up and left the table. Hakkai gulped. Goku stared at him, wide-eyed. "Hakkai, what is a handphone?"

"Urm, it is some sort of a modern gadget, where you can call someone even though they are really far away. All you have to do is to press in a series of digits, which you call the 'telephone number', then you dial to the place, then someone receives it, and you can talk to the person. It is quite costly, because you will have to pay for the bills every month. Even so, now you have the prepaid service, where one could pay in advance before using. Let's say you bought a prepaid of fifty dollars, so you could call until you ran out of airtime credit." explained Hakkai with much details and elaborations. "Urm, do you understand?"

"Not at all." Goku answered. 

"Oh well, forget about that idea..." Hakkai said.

Gojyo walked back towards them, holding a glass of water and some aspirin. After swallowing them, he asked. "So? Did he agree on it?"

"He does not even understand what is a handphone, Gojyo." Hakkai said, smiling.

"Damn. I thought we could ask Goku to ask Sanzo for a Nokia 6250 or maybe the 8855, or maybe the Motorola V70, you know, the one with the 360-degree-turn cover? I'll fancy seeing Sanzo's eyes widen at the sight of the price tag." Gojyo explained his purpose of his suggestion. Hakkai sighed. "He has the Sanbutushin [the Three Buddhas] to pay, remember? Such price wouldn't much scare him..."

"Okay,... how about a sports car, Goku? That will be much fancier and much expensive." Gojyo said, smothering a grin. Goku frowned. "What for?"

"Well, you can save time if you plan to travel to the West. Sports car can go up to 150 kilometers per hour. So, we'll be at Tenjiku in no time." declared Gojyo with a mighty grin. Goku frowned even deeper. "What about Hakuryu?" Hakuryu [who was present at their meeting too...] chirped in agreement. It seems like it hated the idea of being replaced by a REAL vehicle as the Sanzo-_ikkou_'s mode of transportation.

"Oops..." Gojyo grinned. "Sorry Hakuryu... I forgot that you've contributed prime-time to us." Hakuryu whistled in forgiveness. 

"Hmm, how about diamonds and gold? Those are expensive." contributed Hakkai. Gojyo and Goku shuddered at the thought of it. "Hmm, actually, come to think of it, that is not a bad idea..." said Gojyo, thoughtful. 

"Are you crazy?" Goku said, eyes wide opened. Gojyo smirked. "No. You'll look nice, you know? Imagine diamonds adorning your hair as you fought all those demons, the gemstones gleaming as you ascended the steps of victory..." Gojyo and Hakkai laughed. The idea of Goku decked with jewelry was hilarious. Goku pouted. "That is very not funny."

"C'mon, where is your sense of humor?" Gojyo asked, grinning. Hakkai smiled. "Hmm, but those stuffs are truly unworthy to him, Gojyo."

"Okay, how about a PlayStation 2?" Gojyo suggested mischievously. Hakkai slapped his forehead. "Oh no, Gojyo, don't suggest all those modern things, please. I'll get a headache if I am supposed to explain what it is again..."

"I'll get you an aspirin." Gojyo offered helpfully. Hakkai declined. "It's all right. I am still okay."

Goku looked at them, curious. "What is a PlayStation 2?"

"Oh no..." Hakkai groaned. "You answer him this time, Gojyo."

"Fine." Gojyo grinned. "Look, a PlayStation 2 is a gaming console. You can play games using it."

"Really?" Goku's eyes lit up. "What kind of games?"

"Many." Gojyo said, grinning. "Many?"

"Yes." Gojyo affirmed. Goku smiled. "But, what is the purpose of playing those games?"

"Well, for one, you can always get yourself absorbed into those games so you will not quarrel with me in the backseat, _baka _[idiot]." Gojyo grinned even wider. Goku frowned. "Well, you started the fight first."

"Me? It seems like you are the one who provoked me into starting it." replied Gojyo indignantly.

"What??? You could have ignored whatever I do, right? But you seem unable to keep yourself from fights."

"You idiotic monkey!" 

"Ah, what about our meeting here, _minnasan_ [everybody]?" Hakkai said above the boiling pandemonium. Goku and Gojyo stopped. 

"Urm, either way, Gojyo, he needs a television to attach the PlayStation 2 to." Hakkai commented.

"Well, ask the monk to get him one." Gojyo answered, grinning. "That will add to the bill."

"But, where are we to put the TV? Hakuryu is no MPV, you know?" Hakkai asked.

"Oh,... okay. Cancel the idea, _saru _[monkey]. Stop dreaming of games before you're playing them!" Gojyo said, smirking. Goku pouted. "I am not dreaming of games, you pervert water monster! I don't even know what the hell is a PlayStation 2!"

"Well, our conversation here seems to go nowhere..." Hakkai pointed out. Gojyo nodded in agreement. Hakkai smiled. "I guess we could use some other ways in figuring out the best present from Sanzo... hmm, how about asking questions to one another? Instead of questioning only Goku, we can ask amongst ourselves too. This way, we will have a much wider perspective of what to get from Sanzo, right?"

"Hmm, I couldn't understand much of what Hakkai mean, but go ahead anyway." Goku said.

"Well, it is like this. One of us will ask the others one question, then they answer." Hakkai explained. Goku frowned. "You better start first, Hakkai. I still couldn't quite get it yet..."

"Because you are a stupid person." Gojyo remarked.

"What??" Goku glared at Gojyo. 

"Ah, can I start???" Hakkai cleared his throat to catch their attention. 

"All right..." Goku said.

"Okay, here's my first question. What would you want from Sanzo, Gojyo?"

"Me? Oh, let's see,... how about a bar filled with gorgeous women and overflowing liquor?" Gojyo's eyes gleamed. Hakkai smiled. "Well, I don't expect Goku to ask that from Sanzo..."

"Hmm, I sort-of understand how this question thing goes now..." commented Goku.

"All right, now I'll be asking." Gojyo said, grinning. "Hakkai, Goku, what would you give to someone who has no other intentions in his life else than to eat?"

Obviously he was referring to Goku there, but Goku did not seem to notice. Goku pondered deeply. "Hmm, this one is hard."

"I guess I'll give him more food." answered Goku at last. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged amused glances. 

"Well, I guess,... how about a nice expensive set of cutlery?" Hakkai suggested. Gojyo raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, the person likes to eat, right? So he could have eat in style, you know, silver forks and spoons?" Hakkai said, smiling. Suddenly Goku realized that they were talking about him.

"Ooi! You all,... you are not referring to me, aren't you?" Goku said, frowning. Hakkai and Gojyo held their hands in surrender, their face plastered with mock innocence. "No. It was just a suggestion." said Gojyo, grinning.

"I swore I could have imagined that they were talking about me..." Goku muttered under his breath.

And so their conversation continued, eating the time from morning to night. But nothing came up as the best solution for Goku.

"Ah, I know!" Suddenly Hakkai declared triumphantly. Gojyo and Goku looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, Goku, are you still indignant on eating a hundred pork buns?" Hakkai asked, his emerald eyes shining. Goku nodded. "Much certainly, yes."

"Okay. How about asking Sanzo for your own credit card, or how about cash?" suggested Hakkai. Goku grinned. "You're smart, Hakkai! With the money I could have bought anything I fancy. And money is something inedible, right?"

"Yes." Hakkai smiled. He was happy to see the young kid jumping up and down gleefully. Goku was grinning his head off. Gojyo frowned.

"Ooi, _saru _[monkey], don't be so happy yet." Gojyo said. 

"Why? I've found the answer to what I wanted." Goku said, grinning. He was too happy to be offended by anyone. 

"Wait. The monk will be much suspicious if you ask for either of that two things." Gojyo explained. Hakkai frowned. "Hmm, true... but how then?"

"I've had a better idea. Ask him for a gold bar or a gold chain or a diamond or whatever gold items."

"What do you want me to do with it? Wear it like you previously suggested in the morning?" Goku snapped.

"Hmm, speaking about morning,... now is already night. Have you seen Sanzo?" Hakkai inquired, looking around. Goku and Gojyo frowned. "No. Wherever he is, he'll better prepare to lose." Gojyo said, lighting a cigarette. "Hey, you haven't explain about your suggestion, Gojyo." Goku said.

"Ah, yes,... about my marvelous idea... you see, diamonds and gold objects fetch a high value. Get Sanzo to get those things for you, then sell them away at a pawn shop. There, from the money you've obtain, go pamper yourself with a thousand pork buns." Gojyo declared victoriously. Hakkai smiled. "Nice idea, Gojyo. There, Goku, your problem is solved."

"Okay." Goku grinned. "But wait. As the clock does not strike eleven, I'm not up to finding Sanzo yet. In case any better idea comes along."

"Good. Shall we call for dinner?" Hakkai suggested. Everyone agreed.

Goku was happily consuming his dinner when suddenly a thought came across his mind. He put down his rice bowl, and looked at Gojyo and Hakkai.

"_Ne,_ Hakkai, Gojyo, remember the 'question' thing we played to figure out what present I should ask?" 

"Yeah, who couldn't remember? You did not ask even a single question. I guess you are too stupid to even figure one out, _saru _[monkey]." Gojyo replied, grinning.

"No! _Baka ni suru na!_ [Don't make a fool out of me!] Anyway, I've figured a question here." Goku said casually. Gojyo raised one eyebrow. "Interesting. I never knew that monkeys are capable of thinking. Fire away, Goku."

"Well, if you are to give someone that you love something, what would it be?"

Both of them looked at Goku curiously, surprised.

"You answer first, or shall I?" Gojyo asked Hakkai, who was stunned by the question. "Urm, you first." Hakkai answered, trying to hide his laughter.

"Well, I will first give the person a kiss, and then more kisses, and more,..." Gojyo grinned. "... and finish the whole course with a nice sleep, with the person together, that is. What about you, Hakkai?"

"Me? Urm, maybe something sweet, like chocolates or flowers, or something romantic like a walk in a garden,..." Hakkai smiled. Gojyo shook his head. "You are a hopeless sap, Hakkai."

"I know. And you're hopelessly passionate person, _ne?" _Hakkai remarked, smiling. Gojyo winked. "Agreeable. Now, now, I must admit that something is fishy here, Hakkai. Why would all of a sudden, our favorite monkey here will have such thoughts?" Gojyo smiled mockingly at Goku. Goku glared.

"It was a sudden thought, honestly! You don't expect me to ask Sanzo for a walk in the park or a kiss, right?" glared Goku. 

"Well, life is unpredictable." Gojyo said, grinning.

"And I am planning to stick to the gold thing!" Goku said indignantly. Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"No regrets?" inquired Hakkai.

"No." affirmed Goku.

"Okay. We'll see how things turn out then,..." Gojyo said as he lit another cigarette, the last one of the whole box that he smoked throughout their conversation for the entire day. And he couldn't wait to see Sanzo eat up his words,... gold could be pretty costly, you know?

**End of Part Two :: More Ideas On The Gift**

**Author's Note ::::: **Will everyone's favorite monkey keep up to his words? What will Genjo Sanzo respond to whatever Goku asked? Who will have the last laugh? And why Goku had sudden thoughts on the gift he was about to request? But with Goku's honesty, he might really ended up asking for something gold-and-diamonds...

All revealed in the last chapter, "**Part Three :: Unexpected Request**". Keep logging in, fellow readers! The answer will be all revealed in the last episode, scheduled to make its appearance on Fanfiction.Net on 29th November 2002. And remember, buy Genjo Sanzo a cake, will ya? He's celebrating his birthday on that very day.

Sanzo: I don't need cakes.

enervate: Then tell me what do you need. grins mischievously

Sanzo: Why should I tell you? glares at enervate

enervate: Aww,... I do know that you need Goku, isn't it so? grins wickedly

Sanzo: Go to hell. sounds of gunshot

enervate: vanished without a trace 

Sanzo: puzzled I swore I did not shot her yet,...

enervate: off in another place, safe from gunshots Well, folks, it seems like we have to wrap Goku up in a nice box, tied with a nice ribbon, and present him to Sanzo. That corrupt monk is just too shy to admit what he truly wants. grins

Review, _onegai! _All reviews will be subjected to a kiss from Genjo Sanzo, that is, if he is ever willing... JK!

Luv,  
[- e n e r v a t e -]  
24th November 2002.


	3. Unexpected Request

**To Wish For Something Unattainable**

**Author's Notes :: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANZO!!! gives Sanzo a hug

Sanzo: What the hell! Get off me! pushes enervate away

enervate: stuck tongue out at Sanzo Well, watch out, you're about to be fried by Goku and his request.

Okay, anyway, thanks for the reviews! This is the finale to this fiction! Reviews are deeply appreciated, as this is my first happy-go-lucky fic, I would love to know what do you think about this! =) And if Gojyo and Hakkai acted OOC in this chapter, sorry! Every adult has a 'child' in them.

And the ending is dedicated to all **Sanzo X Goku writers**, as well to those who love that pairing... just can't get enough of those two! 

**To Wish For Something Unattainable**

**Part Three : Unexpected Request**

"Hey, Hakkai, I just have this sudden thought,... come here." Gojyo whispered, nudging his friend while eyeing Goku wryly. "???" Hakkai raised his eyebrow questioningly. He saw Gojyo's Now-Or-Never look, and sighed. 

"Ah, Goku, excuse me and Gojyo for a while. We have something to do." Hakkai said. Goku looked up from his stack of dumplings. "Oh? Okay." Without much suspicion he continued his dinner, deep in thought. Hakkai shook his head, smiling. _He must have been thinking about tonight,... hmm, honestly, I am wondering if ever Sanzo accept that request..._

_Ah, that is not a matter of concern. Now, why is Gojyo calling me? _Hakkai followed Gojyo as they walked to a distance out of Goku's earshot. "_Doushtano _[What's the matter], Gojyo?" Hakkai's emerald eyes twinkled in concern. Gojyo tapped his foot impatiently. "Didn't you realize?"

"What is it?" Hakkai inquired, quite surprised. Gojyo frowned even deeper. 

"Urm, I really don't know anything." Hakkai admitted, smiling. "Can you tell me?"

"That _saru _[monkey] asked something unexpected just now. Hmm, do you think he will actually follow our suggestion?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai pondered deeply. "Not sure..."

"Okay. If you are in his place, will you?"

"I guess, no." Hakkai admitted. Gojyo grinned. "See?"

"See what?" Hakkai said, smiling. He began to see logic in Gojyo's question. 

"Something will certainly happen tonight. I bet. Something between the corrupt monk and the monkey." Gojyo exclaimed, grinning. 

"But, what could possibly happen? I don't think both of them will ended up in bed, Gojyo." Hakkai said, understanding what Gojyo meant. Gojyo nodded. "I know it is impossible, considering the fact that the monk will kill anyone who came close within a 5 meter radius of him. But, hey, the monkey is his pet, after all."

"Gojyo, Gojyo." Hakkai said disapprovingly. "Even though Goku is Sanzo's so-called 'pet', you don't expect them to kiss or something, do you? And did you witness me kissing Hakuryu just because it is my pet?" 

"What? You and Hakuryu, getting on together? Oh hell, you shouldn't have mentioned that. If those bunch of fanfiction writers out there caught hold of this statement, you'll be expecting many R-rated stories on you both, Hakkai." Gojyo grinned. Hakkai smiled good-naturedly. "I'll be waiting for the day I'll ever read something like that, Gojyo. Then, you'll be jealous." Hakkai teased lightly. Gojyo raised his eyebrow. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because it is no longer dominated by HakkaiXGojyo, but it will be HakkaiXHakuryu." grinned Hakkai. "Damn you!" Gojyo exclaimed, whacking Hakkai with his hand. Hakkai evaded just in time. "Ah, _oyasumi nasai_ [Good Night], Gojyo!" Hakkai said, bowed, and quickly darted off the way. Gojyo gritted his teeth, and hollered. "You wait and see, damn you, Hakkai!"

Hakkai's only answer was a laugh as he ascended the stairs, echoed by the footsteps of Gojyo.

* * *

"Where the hell is that idiot..." muttered Gojyo as he wandered about in the corridors that led to many rooms. Hakkai's room was vacant, so Gojyo knew that Hakkai is hiding somewhere. "I swear that he will be dead if I ever get my hands on him..." Gojyo mumbled, scouting the area. Suddenly he saw Sanzo exiting his own room, with a smug expression on his face. _Ah, time to disturb the monk._

"Eh, the corrupt monk is out, at last..." Gojyo commented wryly. Sanzo looked up. "Tch. The last person I would want to see now is you."

"Oh, of course. You are waiting for Goku, isn't it so?" Gojyo said, grinning. He leaned casually against the wall. "Let me tell you something, oh generous Sanzo-sama..."

"What is it?" Sanzo eyed Gojyo curiously. Gojyo, seeing that expression, broke into a bright smile. "Maybe, when you actually give Goku his present, you'll go broke by no means."

"What do you mean by that?" Sanzo said, frowning. _Goku actually thought of something? This is not a very good news...._

_Gotcha! _Gojyo grinned. "What do I mean? The present he wants is really valuable, oh generous and ever rich Sanzo-sama. Prepare for the worst." Gojyo bid Sanzo farewell and walked away, laughing. 

Sanzo frowned. He did not like the idea of losing in this game, be it a stupid one or not. He watched Gojyo disappear at a turning, still deep in thought. As he turned around, he saw Hakkai walking quietly on the floors, as if to avoid someone.

"Ooi, Hakkai."

"What???" Hakkai literally jumped, but at the sight of Sanzo, he relaxed. "Oh, Sanzo...."

"You are suspicious... just like Gojyo." Sanzo commented, folding his arms. Hakkai smiled weakly. "Really? Oh, whatever, I guess."

"... what the hell is happening here?" Sanzo asked Hakkai, his eyebrow raised and his amethyst eyes glared in cynicism. Hakkai looked up, but as he look at Sanzo, he just couldn't help imagining Sanzo and Goku locking lips. Immediately he burst out laughing, unintentionally. 

"Hakkai, you better tell or else..." Sanzo hissed threateningly, his eyes squinting sharply at Hakkai. Hakkai gulped, and smiled. "Urm, let's just say that Goku is about to find you for his present, _ne_? Or urm,... have you seen Gojyo?" Hakkai tried to change the subject, but to no avail. Sanzo still kept his deadly glare on, a sign that he is not going to let this slip of that easily.

"Urm,... urm,..." Hakkai gulped, laughing nervously. As if on cue, Gojyo appeared. He stormed towards Hakkai and Sanzo. "Hakkai, you idiot! Get here, or else..." Gojyo yelled, hands tightly clenched. Hakkai pointed at Gojyo, and said to Sanzo. "See what I mean? Oh, _oyasumi nasai _[Good Night], Sanzo, and have a nice day!" With those words, he dashed away, with Gojyo trailing behind him. 

"Kids... I know Gojyo acts like that sometimes, but I never knew that Hakkai is one, too." Sanzo muttered. He walked further and descended the stairs, but as he did so, he saw Goku coming up.

"Ooi, _saru_ [monkey]." Sanzo called out. Goku looked up, and almost fell downstairs at the sight of Sanzo. "Ah, oh,... urm, Sanzo... hehehe! Where were you the whole day?" Goku asked, trying to regain his balance. Sanzo frowned. "Why is everyone so weird today?" 

"Weird?" Goku sniffed at the air. "Nothing. I don't notice anything." Goku said, confused. Sanzo slapped at his own forehead, and muttered "_Baka_ [Stupid]." repeatedly. Remembering his purpose of coming out from the room, he turned and asked Goku. "So, have you decided?"

"Decide? What?" Goku asked, more confused than ever. Sanzo took out his paper fan and waved it threateningly at Goku. "Your present..." he muttered.

"Oh,... well,... urm,..." Goku stammered, grinning sheepishly at Sanzo. "I don't think here is the right place to say it."

"Fine. You want a good place? Come." Sanzo walked off in a huff, and directly entered his own room. _What the hell is going on? First Gojyo, then Hakkai, now Goku. It seems like everyone is out of his mind._

Goku entered, and closed the door behind him. Sanzo was already there, seated on his bed, folding his arms, and frowning deeply. "Your choice better be good, or I'll kill you." Sanzo said, glaring at Goku. Goku gulped.

_This is it..._

_* * *_

"Gojyo!" Hakkai laughed as Gojyo pinned him onto his bed. Gojyo grinned as he messed up Hakkai's hair. "Don't repeat what you've said, or I won't hesitate to..." Gojyo said, letting his words trail. Hakkai laughed again. "Hesitate to what?"

"Hesitate to mess up your hair completely!" Gojyo finished it, and ran his fingers wildly through Hakkai's hair as the latter tried to fend him off. "Gojyo! Stop it! We'll better go and hear what Goku asked from Sanzo now..." exclaimed Hakkai. Gojyo frowned. "But I'm not done with you."

"Ah, forget about me. Come. You said you want to know everything, don't you?" Hakkai said, smiling. He ran his hand through his ruffled hair, trying to make it look not that untidy. "I guess I wouldn't want to miss out everything." admitted Gojyo. The both of them laughed as they positioned themselves outside Sanzo's room, ears pressed against the door. 

"Ssshh,... they're starting." Gojyo whispered. Hakkai nodded, smiling. 

* * *

"Urm,... well, I have been thinking for quite a while of what I wanted..." Goku began, but was being cut by Sanzo.

"Straight to the point." Sanzo ordered, whipping out his gold card from his robes. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of that card. "Now." Sanzo said.

"Urm,... can't I take my time? I'm getting nervous!" Goku whined. Sanzo decided between his paper fan and giving Goku more time.

"Fine. But if the time's up, you won't receive anything." Sanzo warned. He picked up the digital alarm clock by the bedside, and flashed it directly at Goku's direction. It read '10:30PM'. Goku sighed. So much more time, less worries. He could slowly talk his way into telling what he wanted then,...

"Okay... as you know, I've been spending much time thinking about the present. Even Gojyo and Hakkai offered assistance." Goku started slowly. Sanzo kept silent. Taking that as a sign to continue, Goku spoke. 

"Well, I've had a lot of suggestions, you know? They even suggested much things that I can't think of, such as handphones, sports car and even PlayStation 2." Goku listed Gojyo and Hakkai's suggestions. Sanzo frowned. _What rubbish,... Goku using handphones? Does he even understand? And a sports car? We have Hakuryu here,... what's the point? PS2? Whoever that think of that must have been pure idiot._

"The one who suggested the PS2 is surely incapable of thinking properly, or to be exact, pure stupid." Sanzo commented as he lighted a cigarette. 

* * *

"What? He~" Gojyo was muffled by Hakkai as he frowned and waved his fists in the air. "Ssshhh!" Hakkai said. Releasing Gojyo, Hakkai sighed and pressed his ear to the door to hear more.

"I'm not stupid! That corrupt monk is more idiotic than anyone else!" Gojyo hissed as he resumed his position. Hakkai smiled empathically. "C'mon, let's continue listening..." Hakkai chided.

* * *

"Urm,... anyway, I have much good suggestions too, Sanzo. They are helpful indeed." Goku said, smiling. Sanzo raised one cynical eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. They suggested me to ask for a permanent allowance, or money, or my own charge card, or even a bank account!" Goku exclaimed happily. "See? It is much more brilliant than what I could have think of."

"Agreed. So you want those?" Sanzo asked. Goku shook his head. "No."

* * *

"Hey! He didn't mention gold and diamonds. Don't tell me he is serious about it..." Gojyo said, quite disappointed. Meanwhile, Hakkai smiled. "Good. He finally get his wish of a hundred pork buns! I'm happy for him." 

"But I'm not." Gojyo said, frowning. "Ah, Hakkai, do you think if I ask a present from the corrupt monk, will he give me something?"

"What do you want?" Hakkai asked. _Knowing Sanzo, he wouldn't give me even if I ask him... what for more you? Furthermore, even with Goku asking him, he sets much rules... what for more us?_

"Well, as said, I want a bar filled with gorgeous women and overflowing liquor." Gojyo said, grinning.

* * *

"Then, what do you want?" snapped Sanzo. Goku pouted. "I'm not done with my story!"

"Okay, fine. Talk to your heart's content." Sanzo said. 

"Well, I couldn't quite decide on the gift at first. So, Hakkai taught us a nice game, you know? You ask a question to everyone in general, then everyone answers, and soon it will lead from one thing to another. That is when we got many ideas."

"Hmm, well, I am not good at the game though, so what I did is answering. Hehehe!"

"Figures..." Sanzo muttered.

"Hmm, but I did ask one question, though." Goku said defensively. Sanzo eyed him curiously. "Oh, what did you ask?"

"Well,... I ask what that they will give their loved ones... that's all." Goku answered. Sanzo frowned. He couldn't quite see the connection of that question with this thing. "Why that question?"

"Well, it was just a sudden thought. No relevance with everything." Goku said. Sanzo shook his head. _Brainless monkeys with brainless questions... _"So what did they answer?"

* * *

"If Goku is telling EVERYTHING, I'll kill him." Gojyo said, gritting his teeth.

* * * 

"Well, Gojyo said that he will kiss the person, and then have~"

"Okay, I get it." Sanzo interrupted Goku. _Now, I think I saw some relation between the question and what that might happen later..._

"Well, Hakkai said he will either buy the person flowers, or maybe a walk in the park,.. or~"

Again, Goku was interrupted by Sanzo. The young one found himself looking at two glaring orbs. 

"So, Goku, do you mean that you want a stroll in the park or something stupid like that? If yes, I'm telling you, I WON'T be caught dead walking in a park with some stupid umbrella like those movies." Sanzo said bluntly. Goku smiled.

"Well, I am not asking for a walk, Sanzo." Goku said, and smiled his ever-innocent smile. "I'm not asking for a kiss, or flowers, and definitely not to spend a night together." 

Sanzo raised his eyebrow quizzically. He is still quite paranoid of what is coming on,...

"Sanzo,..." Goku started. Sanzo folded his hands. "You better say it now. I had a hunch that it will be bad."

"Not really..." Goku admitted. He got closer to Sanzo. "Well,... I,..." Goku swore that he could have choked when he asked. Without further hesitation, he closed his eyes and hugged Sanzo.

"What the~" Sanzo cursed, and almost fended Goku off if it weren't for Goku who said what he wanted before it is too late.

"I only wanted a hug, Sanzo. It is not edible and not a food either. Please, Sanzo." Goku pleaded. Sanzo gritted his teeth. "Fine." Okay, so he lost. But he is not going to give up this easily either.

"But a hug is not chargeable on a credit card, Goku. How are you to explain this?" Sanzo snapped. Goku pouted, his hands still clinging around Sanzo. "Does it even matter, Sanzo? It is really hard to think of this present, Sanzo. Even Gojyo and Hakkai did not help on this!"

"Well, all right. But only ONCE." Sanzo half-heartedly put his hands around Goku. Goku grinned, and nodded. "Thank you, Sanzo. This will be the best present I'll ever receive!" Goku hugged Sanzo closer, pressing his head against Sanzo's chest. He felt so happy, so blissful, so content. _Well, even if it is for once,... but this is nice, definitely nice.... mmmm...._

"Even better than a hundred pork buns?" Sanzo questioned, smiling. Goku nodded. Sanzo sighed. As much as he hate to admit it, he felt quite at ease with Goku in his arms. Slowly, he pulled Goku closer, and hugged the young one tightly. He made his fingers ran through Goku's hair slowly, feeling those soft strands melting in his hand. He placed his head onto Goku's, and sighed. 

_But only ONCE,... _Sanzo's own words rang through his mind, breaking the surreal moment almost immediately. Sanzo got up, but Goku was fast asleep in his arms.

"Damn,..." Sanzo cursed. He wanted to wake Goku up, but on second thought,...

"Well, as I said, ONCE is enough. Happy birthday, _baka saru_ [stupid monkey]." Sanzo hugged Goku and placed the monkey beside him in bed. Still locked in that embrace, Goku didn't realize that he had Sanzo hugging him the whole night through,... as an unexpected birthday gift from his beloved master.

* * *

"Wow,... Goku is bold enough to ask for a hug... and I'll kill him for saying it all." Gojyo said as he slumped there beside Hakkai. Hakkai smiled. "Well, case settled. So Sanzo kept to his promise. Now, are you happy?"

"Yeah, he did eat up his words, sort of. Hey, they are quiet now, Hakkai. I wonder what are they doing inside..." Gojyo said wickedly as he grinned at Hakkai. Hakkai shook his head. "Nothing dangerous, Gojyo. Now, why not let us take our own beauty sleep? We have much to travel tomorrow."

"Agreed. Hmm, Goku is not out yet,... I think something fishy is on,... Hakkai,... why not stay here longer,... Hakkai? Hakkai!" Gojyo saw no one beside him, and from a distance, Hakkai waved goodbye to him. 

"Damn him..." Gojyo said as he retreated to his own room as weariness claimed the rest of the time away from him.

* * *

The next day...

The golden sun began its journey across the skies, setting the room with a soft glow of yellow. And in that soft radiance Goku found himself awake in Sanzo's arms.

Goku's eyes widened as he realized that he is still in Sanzo's room. _Oh God,... what the hell happened yesterday? I was so tired,... and I just fell asleep... _

_Oh, so Sanzo kept me here... hmm,..._

_Today's my birthday! Yeah! I'm now 19! _Too happy indeed, our young Goku is. Out of his sheer happiness he gave Sanzo an extremely tight hug, causing the sleeping priest to wake up and glare at Goku in the deadliest way possible. "Do you want to die???"

"Sorry, Sanzo. Hehehe! I'm 19 today!" Goku exclaimed, smiling brightly. Sanzo frowned. "Well, but you still acted like an 8-year-old." 

"No, I am supposed to be acting like a 9-year-old!" Goku said indignantly. Sanzo only responded with a "Tch." 

"Now, get your hands off me." Sanzo said as he realized that Goku was hugging him much tightly. Goku pouted. "I thought you agreed to my request!"

"I gave you a hug yesterday. Today one doesn't count." Sanzo snapped. 

"_'Ne, _Sanzo,... please??????" Goku whined. Sanzo whacked him with a paper fan. "Look here. I hugged you the whole night, right? That is more than enough!"

"But I was sleeping! How am I supposed to know!!!" Goku retorted. Sanzo smiled smugly. 

"It's your own problem. Deal with Life. It is cruel. You know it."

"Hmm,..." Goku pouted. _No, Life is quite lenient to me, but the one who is cruel now is you!_

"But if you want that hug again,..." Sanzo continued. Goku looked up, his eyes shining hopefully.

"... request it next year." Sanzo completed his sentence. Goku scowled. "I don't want a hug next year!"

"Then what are you planning to ask for? No food, no edible stuffs... are you going to enlist Hakkai and Gojyo's help again?" Sanzo said snidely. Goku looked up, grinning. 

"No. I've planned what to ask for next year."

"What is it?" Sanzo asked, his eyes lit with curiosity. 

"Hmm,... nothing bad, really." Goku said slyly. Sanzo did not really like the sound of this...

"Maybe a kiss or a night with you." Came Goku's naughty response. Sanzo frowned, his vein bulging from his temples. With an expertise move, he took out his fan and...

WHACK! WHACK!

"Since when did you turn into such a pervert, you idiot monkey! Birthdays don't give you excuses to act in such disorderly fashion!!"

**End Of 'To Wish For Something Unattainable'**

**Author's Notes :: **Well, did you enjoy the story? Hope so. Now, will Goku keep up to his words, and ask for a kiss or something nasty on the next year?? If I get into the mood of writing by the time Goku's REAL birthday arrives, I'll do a sequel to this, okay? Watch out for 6th April 2003 if I ever plan to continue. What do you think? Should I?

Anyway, to you writers out there, how about casting Hakkai and Hakuryu together??? JK! Gojyo is mad,... he'll be killing me later.

So, reviews! Love ya if you do!

Happy Birthday Genjo Sanzo! All Your Fans Love You!  
[- e n e r v a t e -]  
enervate6@yahoo.com


End file.
